onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Deep
Into the Deep is the eighth episode of Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It is the thirtieth episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 25, 2012. Synopsis Cora does everything in her power to steal the compass away from Mary Margaret and Emma in her quest to find the entrance to Storybrooke. Meanwhile, in order to protect Henry from further danger, Regina and Mr. Gold must put David's life in jeopardy in an attempt to put him in contact with Mary Margaret across the lands to give her vital information that could help her and Emma return through the portal back to Storybrooke. Recap In Fairytale Land, Captain Hook, having just completed his climb down from the Beanstalk, is greeted by Cora, who asks for the compass. Hook explains that he does not possess it, and Cora responds that he's betrayed her. The captain tells her he always intended to bring it to her, and that he will retrieve it from Emma Swan and the two will travel to Storybrooke together. Cora responds by telling him she doesn't have time for his games, and leaves him, alone with no way to Storybrooke, and his vengeance. Cora reappears at the survivor's camp. She removes a heart from a drawer in a cabinet of them, and blows on it with her magic, causing other drawers to glow and come out. Standing in the doorway of the shack, using the heart, she commands several of the heartless bodies scattered about to rise. Emma shows a picture of Henry to a drowsy Aurora and asks her if this is the boy she saw. Aurora then confirms Henry's identity. Emma is confused as to how Aurora and Henry could be sharing the same dream, but Mary Margaret speaks up and states that she may know how this is happening. She tells the other three women that she experienced the same world of flame and smoke as Aurora and Henry had after being released from the Sleeping Curse. Aurora angrily confronts her as to why Mary Margaret did not inform her of this, and Mary Margaret tells her she did not want to worry Aurora anymore then she needed to. The group decides that Aurora should go back to sleep and contact Henry. As they are walking through the forest, Mulan notices the burns on Aurora's arms and confronts her about it. Aurora states that she rubbed against some poison ivy, which Mulan does not believe. Aurora then tells Mulan that it is her turn to help someone, and that she is doing this with or without Mulan's approval. Aurora goes back to sleep a little while later, where she sees Henry again amidst the smoke and flames. The two attempt to communicate as the flames rage and Henry attempts to tell her of the jar of ink in Rumplestiltskin's cell at the ruins of the Palace. Before Aurora can respond or hear Henry, Mulan wakes Aurora, causing her to be sucked up into a purple void and back into consciousness, where the group is being attacked by zombies summoned by Cora. Aurora and Mulan run off together, but are attacked by a group of zombies. One pins Mulan to the ground while the others drag away a screaming Aurora. As the group is hacking their way through the forest with Mulan leading, a raven swoops onto Mary Margaret's shoulder. It communicates to her that if the magical compass is not given to Cora by sundown, then something will happen to Aurora. Immediately Mulan demands the compass from Emma, and when Emma does not give it freely moves to physically take it from her. Emma and Mary Margaret convince her to allow them till sundown to contact Henry and come up with a plan. If that does not work, then they will give the compass to Mulan so she can rescue Aurora. Aurora is imprisoned in the cell beneath the former Haven. Cora comes in carrying a tray of stew. A stoic Aurora informs her that she will not be eating, as she is fearful that the food may be poisoned. Cora laughs and says that Aurora is more useful to her alive then dead, as she intends to trade Aurora for the magic compass. Aurora states that this is a bad idea, as she is a stranger to Mary Margaret and Emma and that the two of them want to get home, and will do anything to do so, including sacrificing her. Cora informs Aurora she may not know her companions as well as she thinks. Cora then tells Aurora that when the Wraith sucked the soul from Phillip, the soul was not in fact destroyed, but was sent to another world. Cora hints that if Aurora cooperates with her, she may be able to summon Phillip's soul back to Fairytale Land. Aurora does not believe her and rebukes her, standing up angrily and upsetting the tray of food. An angry Cora flings the "plucky" girl against the wall with her magic, knocking Aurora unconscious. Mulan leads them to the poppy, where she cuts it and crushes it with her dagger. Mary Margaret settles against a tree while Emma holds her hand. Mulan then blows the dust into Mary Margaret's face, putting her to sleep Aurora sleepily awakens and finds herself face to face with Captain Hook standing over her. She is immediately on guard, but Hook informs her that he is helping her to escape to foil Cora's plans. Aurora does not believe him at first, but Hook states that it is true, and for Aurora to tell Emma that she should have trusted him all along. Aurora thanks him and runs from the dungeon. In Fairytale Land, Mary Margaret wakes up and scrambles to find some leftover poppy dust, stating that David is all alone in the dream world and she has to get back to him. Emma tries to comfort her, stating that they will be able to save and awaken David. Mary Margaret rounds on her, asking her how she is so sure of this. Emma states that she believes in the love that Mary Margaret and David have for each other. Mary Margaret smilingly acknowledges this, but the two then discover that Mulan has run off with the compass. The two of them go after Mulan, and an angry Mary Margaret nearly hits Mulan with an arrow, stating the next one will be between her shoulder blades. Mary Margaret tackles Mulan when she refuses to give her the compass, and nearly kills her before Aurora jumps in, revealing she has escaped from Cora's jail cell by way of Hook. Meanwhile, Cora comes down to find the cell empty and Hook standing there by himself. He tells Cora that he let Aurora go. In a rage she flings him up against the wall and binds him with rock manacles. She rips out his hook and moves to cut his chest open with it, but Hook then tells her to look in his satchel, saying that he has brought Cora a present. Cora looks inside and gasps at what is there. It is then revealed that what was inside was the heart of Aurora that was ripped out by Hook. Cora uses the heart to control Aurora, and can see and hear whatever is going on. As she hears that the small group are headed for Rumpelstiltskin's cell, she smiles an evil smile. Appearances *Emma Swan *Mary Margaret Blanchard *David Nolan *Regina Mills *Henry Mills *Mr. Gold *Belle (Storybrooke) *Captain Hook *Cora *Ruby's Grandmother *Princess Aurora *Mulan Quotes Mary Margaret: Emma, it's going to be okay. Emma: We are so far from okay... Belle: They smell delicious, Granny. Granny: They are delicious. Didn't take any dark magic either. (to Mr. Gold) Oh, and uh-- I charge extra for the pickles. Mr. Gold: (to Belle) I have a complicated relationship with her... As I do with most people. Trivia *The opening title card features Cora's heartless victims rising from the ground. *In both "Into the Deep" and "Skin Deep": **The word "Deep" is used in the episode titles. **Both episodes feature a conversation between Regina and Mr. Gold, and the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin alluding to mermaids. **Both episodes feature Belle having at least one conversation with Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin. *This episode marks the fourth time someone has been put under the sleeping curse. *This is the second episode to not feature a flashback at all after "Broken". ** It is the third episode to not feature a flashback from Fairytale Land (as Tallahassee contained flashbacks from our world). *David pricks his finger on a needle in order to fall under the Sleeping Curse, similar to the traditional story of Sleeping Beauty. *Cora uses a raven to contact Mary Margaret. Maleficent has a pet raven in the Disney film. *The poppy used to put Mary Margaret to sleep is a reference to the poppy field which makes people fall asleep in The Wizard of Oz. *It's the fourth time that a character uses the episode's title when Mr. Gold starts telling Henry about the ink from the quill used to bring Emma and Mary Margaret back. *The scene in which Regina is making a new Sleeping Curse with potions references the scene in the movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in which the Evil Queen makes the potion to transform herself into an old hag. *Mr. Gold says "Once upon a time" while telling Henry a bedtime story.